The present invention relates generally to industrial cleaning apparatus, and more particularly, to apparatus intended, in one aspect, to provide an improved cleaning action for paint or like spray guns, and in another aspect, to a solvent vapor evacuation system adapted generally for use with cleaning apparatus using solvent as the cleaning medium
It is known that spray guns, such as those used to apply paint or like hardenable coatings, must be cleaned after use to prevent damage and to facilitate ready reuse thereof.
Also, it is known in the art to clean a spray gun by filling the paint cup or reservoir with solvent, and drawing it through the interior workings of the gun, including the discharge nozzle, mixing chamber, if any, and various valves controlling the flow of air and liquid therethrough until the unit has been cleaned sufficiently for satisfactory storage and/or subsequent use.
According to accepted practices, paint thinner or similar solvent is required for the purpose of preventing the coating from hardening. However, while suitable solvents are highly effective for this purpose, given sufficient time and agitation potential, and further provided that they are applied promptly, not only common sense, but also various health and safety regulations now require considerably restricted and carefully controlled use of many if not all volatile solvents in an industrial environment. Unlicensed disposal of such solvents is either forbidden altogether or severely restricted.
Accordingly, there is a need for a spray gun cleaner or the like, which includes or is adapted to include means for reducing the evaporation potential of cleaning solvents to an acceptable minimum during such operations. There is also a need for apparatus wherein solvents used for cleanup may be conveniently confined for periodic disposal and/or exchange rather than being simply discarded after use.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided which includes a cleaning basin with an open top or the like into which a spray gun may be inserted for manipulation during the cleaning operation. The apparatus further includes means for a manifold, preferably in the form of a collar surrounding the basin, which acts, in cooperation with a vacuum source, to draw potentially harmful vapors away from the work area and direct them into a predetermined exhaust collector or discharge area which is remote from the work place and which thus complies with environmental regulations.
In one form of the invention, an apparatus is provided which includes means for receiving and positioning one or more solvent containers beneath an open top cleaning basin which in turn is served by solvent conduits terminating in nozzles adapted to direct solvent to the spray gun or similar apparatus to be cleaned. The basin collects the liquid cleaning solvent and returns it to one or both storage receptacles, while the manifold collects solvent vapor and exhausts it from the work area.
Still further, a liquid/vapor separator is provided which permits controlled accumulation, discharge and return of liquid phase solvent for maximum effective use without compromising the collection of solvent vapor. Thus, the apparatus includes several mechanisms adapted to provide the maximum effectiveness in use and the greatest economy consistent with safety and environmental compliance
In view of the need for an improved solvent cleaning apparatus which is economical, safe and simple, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved spray gun cleaner which provides simple and effective means for counteracting the adverse effects of potential harmful solvent evaporation into the workplace.
Another object of the invention is to provide a spray gun cleaner or parts washer having an evaporation control system which includes a cleaning basin surrounded by a vapor collection manifold, a phase separator unit controllable by an operator, and including a vapor outlet opening communicating in use with the vapor collection manifold.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an operator controlled exhaust system for collecting solvent or like vapors from a parts or spray gun cleaner and removing the vapors from the workplace to a remote location for discharge or collection.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved spray gun or like cleaner which includes a manually operable solvent collector and vapor/liquid phase separator actuable by the operator to assist in cleaning of such spray guns or the like
A still further object of the invention is to provide the foregoing features in a simplified and safe cleaning apparatus which includes means for collecting and returning spent solvent to a storage receptacle for recirculation and reuse under the control of an operator.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vapor collection system which is adaptable to a variety of cleaning machines which utilize solvent for industrial cleaning or like purposes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vapor collection apparatus for use with a spray gun and the like which includes various embodiments of a spray collector and solvent phase separator unit for use with a paint spray gun or like apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cleaning apparatus which includes a spray collector and solvent phase separator unit to provide a versatile spray gun cleaning action and to facilitate control and/or evacuation of solvent vapors.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a spray collector and solvent phase separator unit wherein operative connections between the separator, the gun nozzle and the vapor collection system are made in use by tilting or tipping the assembly as a whole relative to the solvent receptacle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a spray gun cleaner providing a valve body with a solvent reservoir, a solvent drain and a solvent vapor evacuation system controllable at least in part by the operator.
A still further object is to provide a spray collector and solvent phase separator which includes a solvent receiver positioned for removable attachment to the separator body which preferably includes a filter and sight glass arrangement t facilitate filter maintenance and solvent evacuation.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved in practice by providing, on the one hand, a solvent vapor collection system comprising a manifold encircling an opening formed in the top of a cleaning basin, with the manifold including at least one peripheral inlet passage, a tubular vapor flow passage of enlarged cross-section surrounding the periphery of the receptacle, a manifold exhaust outlet, and means connecting the manifold outlet with a vacuum source disposed in a solvent vapor collection and discharge line.
The invention achieves certain of its other objects and advantages by providing a cleaning basin and manifold which further includes means for inducing solvent flow through an associated spray gun nozzle, means for separating liquid solvent from solvent vapors and for discharging liquid solvent periodically back into a solvent storage reservoir, while exhausting the solvent vapors to a safe location. Preferably, the liquid solvent is recirculated from the storage reservoir through the spray gun and back to the storage reservoir for reasons of economy.
The manner in which the foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved in practice will become more clearly apparent when reference is made to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention set forth by way of example, and shown in the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numbers indicate corresponding parts throughout